The Extra Mikaelson
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: Waking up after seeing your dead body isn't something most people expect. Something else most people don't expect is waking up as a baby. And something most people definitely don't expect is waking up as a Mikaelson in the 10th century. A Mikaelson that most definitely was NOT supposed to exist.
1. The Past

**The Extra Mikaelson**

Waking up after seeing your dead body isn't something most people expect. Something else most people don't expect is waking up as a baby. And something most people definitely don't expect is waking up as a Mikaelson in the 10th century. A Mikaelson that most definitely was NOT supposed to exist.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_

This story starts out in the tenth century and since we don't know all that much about the Mikaelson's life back then I'm mostly going to skip around through the time. I'll put what year they're in as their time as vampires progresses. I'll be doing this chapter in the way I start most of my stories, a timeline of sorts. She'll have a memory of each year-ish until Esther turns them. Also, she isn't going to remember being a baby, her brain wasn't developed enough just yet so she doesn't really "wake up" until she's around a year old.

 **Some Warnings:**

 **Kol and Charlotte will most definitely be close**

 **If you don't like hints at sibling love/incest then you should probably run and never look back**

 **The pairing will probably be Kol/Charlotte**

 **Yes Charlotte will be slightly psycho, she's died and woken up in a television show.**

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _ **1 year old**_

"Charlotte it is time to wake up."

My eyes squint open and I look up to see a woman with dirty blonde hair smiling down at me.

All of a sudden, I remember the past year. This woman is my mother Esther and my name is Charlotte Mikaelson.

 _'Oh so that's why I felt like something was different in the black space.'_

For the past year, I've been floating in a comfortable darkness and I knew that I had been reincarnated. I don't really remember much of the darkness now that the year as Charlotte are coming in but I do remember a voice telling me that I had died and was being reincarnated. I think that's part of the reason that I, instead of panicking, smile back at Esther and coo out 'mother'. The other part is, I just can't seem to find the feeling of panic. Come to think of it, I don't really feel much at all other than hungry and bored.

"Oh, darling you must be hungry." She coos back at me, still smiling.

I nod my head as quickly as I can and she laughs, walking around the house and grabbing me some food.

I happily munch on the food she's given me with the small teeth I have.

 _'Oh thank the gods I don't have to deal with teething.'_

Esther walks with me over to a cot and places me down next to a boy around 2 years old. _Kol._ The name is whispered in my mind as I look over at him.

 _'Hm, Kol and Esther Mikaelson...wait.'_

I look back at the woman who is now pulling clothes out of a trunk and humming.

 _'Aw, man is this seriously the 10th century? Do I have to deal with that? Oh woah, wait Kol is like 2 that means Rebekah probably isn't around yet and they don't become vampires for a good 18 or so years. I don't remember there being a Charlotte Mikaelson though. Well, no use worrying about it I suppose.'_

I cross my tiny legs on the cot and look over at a curious Kol who is looking over at me.

"Hello Charlotte." He grins.

"Hello Kol!" I smile back, swallowing my last bit of breakfast.

Esther walks over towards us and slip a dress on my body after taking off my nightgown.

"There we go darling. Now you are ready for the day." She says, smoothing down my dress.

"Thank you, mother!" I exclaim, standing up carefully.

 _'Oh boy, this is gonna be an adventure.'_

 _ **2 years old**_

"Kol, Charlotte, this is your new little sister Rebekah." Esther smiles at us from her cot, holding little Rebekah in her arms.

Kol is standing next to me holding my hand in his own. "She is so small mother."

I smile at him and giggle. "She is a baby Kol, she will be small for a long time."

Kol looks down at me and smiles back, his brown eyes lighting up. "We have a new sister!"

I nod my head and tighten my hold on his hand. "She is going to be very pretty."

His smile softens. "Not as pretty as you, dear sister."

Esther looks down at us with an ever growing smile as we talk.

 _'Welcome to the world Rebekah. You are going to love it."_

 _ **5 years old**_

A six year old Kol chases after a five year old Charlotte who is giggling.

"You will never catch me brother!" She shouts, running past the home of Ayana.

"Yes I will sister!" Kol shouts back, picking up speed.

Charlotte giggles once again and rushes towards their home.

Kol catches up to her just as she runs into the view of her older siblings. He gently grabs her hand and spins her into his body.

"I caught you." He breathes out, wrapping his arms around her as she laughs.

"So you did." She looks up at him with a bright smile. "You always do."

Kol looks down at her with a soft smile on his face. "And I always will sister."

 _ **7 years old**_

"Rebekah, we will be meeting Henrik today." Charlotte explains to her younger sister.

Rebekah nods and looks up at her sister with awe in her eyes. "Will he be very small?"

Charlotte smiles and nods. "Yes, he will be very small and you must be very gentle with him."

Rebekah nods her head quickly, hair flying around her face. "I promise!"

Kol smiles at his youngest sister from his position next to Charlotte. "You will be a big sister, 'Bekah."

Rebekah's face lights up with childish joy as she looks over to Kol. "I will?"

Kol nods his head and tightens his hold on Charlotte's hand. "Yes, you will."

Rebekah lets out a cheer and runs over to Niklaus, speaking happily about being an older sister.

 _'I suppose this is the last new sibling I will be getting.'_

 _ **9 years old**_

An eight year old Rebekah sits in front of her older sister Charlotte watching her older brothers talk with their father about tomorrow's duties.

They are in a cave, waiting out the full moon.

"'Bekah, would you like me to braid your hair?" Charlotte asks softly, twirling a strand of her sister's familiar blonde hair around her finger.

"Yes please, sister!" Rebekah says joyfully, smiling back at her older sister.

Charlotte laughs softly and turns her head to face forward. "You need to stay still then 'Bekah, or it will be very hard to make your hair look beautiful."

Rebekah nods her head dutifully and smiles as she feels her sister pull her hair back.

Charlotte looks down at her fingers which are braiding her sister's hair and sighs quietly.

 _'It's very odd, I still only feel the slight boredom and a love for my sister. I wonder if my feelings will always be this way?'_

 _ **12 years old**_

"Mother, Kol and I wish to go to the market today." Charlotte says to Esther.

"What of Rebekah and Henrik?" She questions, looking over at her eldest daughter.

"They have decided to stay with Niklaus today." Charlotte smiles, looking over to her younger siblings.

Esther sighs quietly. "I suppose you may go. You must be home to help with dinner."

Charlotte nods her head. "Yes mother."

She runs over to Kol who is sitting on the steps of their home. His head snaps up when he hears her footsteps.

"We are allowed to go!" She grins as Kol stands up.

"Brilliant!" He smiles back, grabbing her hand and taking off towards the market.

 _'We have but a few years left my brother. Do enjoy your childhood while it lasts.'_

 _ **15 years old**_

"'Bekah! It is time to make dinner." Charlotte calls to her sister, walking towards their home.

"Coming Lottie!" Rebekah calls back, running to catch up with her elder sister.

Charlotte smiles down at her, blue eyes twinkling. "Shall I fix your hair before mother asks why you have twigs in it?"

Rebekah gasps and reached up to her hair. "Oh yes please, sister!"

Charlotte stops walks and turns towards her sister, gently pulling all of the leaves and twigs out of her blonde hair. "Did you go to the meadow again?"

"Yes sister, it is ever so beautiful."

Charlotte quickly braids the blonde strands before turning and beginning to walk again. "I am sure it is, you must take the path Kol and I made."

Rebekah gapes at her older sister, blinking quickly. "You made a path?"

Charlotte laughs, nodding. "Some time after Henrik was born."

"You never told me about the path!" Rebekah exclaims.

Charlotte grins. "Did I not? My apologies sister, I must have forgotten."

Rebekah glares lightly at her sister as they near the house. "You forget nothing."

Charlotte's grin grows more impish. "Why, I would never forget to tell you on purpose my dear sister."

 _ **17 years old**_

"Kol, what shall we do today?" Charlotte asks, interlocking her fingers with her brother's.

"Let us visit the waterfall." Kol smiles, pulling his sister lightly toward the forest.

"It has been so long since we last visited the waterfall." Charlotte sighs, matching pace with her brother.

"Yes sister, it has."

The two siblings walk into the forest and step onto a hidden path.

"'Bekah will be ever so confused that we have disappeared yet again." Charlotte grins impishly over at Kol.

"Perhaps Niklaus will take her to the market today. We all know how she loves the market." Kol grins back, his eyes lighting up.

A waterfall comes into place in front of the pair as they carefully sit on the ground.

"Father would be very angry if Elijah did not stop them." Charlotte leans her head onto Kol's shoulder. "Such a pity Elijah is still very much asleep."

The siblings snicker devilishly.

 _ **19 years old**_

"HENRIK!" Charlotte shouts, falling to her knees in front of Niklaus and Henrik.

"Rebekah, go get mother, quickly!" She orders, pulling Henrik from her brother's arms and gently setting him on the floor.

Elijah and Kol run towards their siblings and fall to their knees at their side.

"Niklaus what-" Elijah begins to ask.

"Elijah, I cannot feel his pulse!" Charlotte panics, her hands covered in her youngest brother's blood.

 _'When did my acting skills get so spectacular?'_

Elijah's head snaps to his sister and the panic can clearly be seen in his eyes.

Esther and Rebekah dash over, closely followed by Finn and Mikael.

"Henrik!" Esther exclaims, quickly kneeling next to her son.

"Mother..." Charlotte whimpers. "Henrik is not-" she cuts herself off, pulling Rebekah into her arms.

"Niklaus!" Mikael barks. "Who did this?"

Niklaus chokes back a sob. "The wolves."

 _ **A few months later**_

"Drink my children, it is nearing midnight." Esther says, urging her children to drink.

Most of the Mikaelson children pause, but Charlotte simply lifts the glass to her mouth and drinks.

Rebekah looks to her sister and carefully lifts her drink, following her lead.

The boys look to their sisters and then each other before lifting their drinks and following their mother's orders.

Mikael stands and walks towards his eldest daughter slowly drawing his sword.

Charlotte looks up at him and puts her cups down, dipping her head slightly and closing her eyes.

Mikael pauses for a moment before driving the sword into her chest and just as quickly pulling it out, turning to Elijah and doing the same as his other children gape.

He quickly moves through his children, ending on his youngest daughter who whimpers fearfully, looking at her sister's body.

A few hours later, Charlotte wakes. Her father looks over to her and watches as she stands quickly, looking around at her siblings.

She turns her head to him and he watches as she tilts her head to the side in question.

"Will the others awaken as well, father?" She asks, her voice softly floating over to him.

He nods his head. "Yes, they should be awakening soon."

She carefully walks towards the table and picks up a piece of fabric, wetting it in a cup of water before walking towards her eldest brother.

She cleans the blood from Finn's chest and walks around the room cleaning the blood from all of her siblings before quietly cleaning her own blood off and placing the fabric on the table just as Elijah wakes.

In seconds, the rest of her siblings are awake and standing. Mikael stands and walks to the door.

He pulls in a village girl and orders them to drink from her.

The sibling look at him in confusion before Charlotte silently walks towards the girl, veins crawling from her eyes and fangs growing in her mouth.

"Lottie?" Rebekah whimpers, stepping towards her sister.

Charlotte pauses in her steps and turns her head to her sister.

"Do not worry sister," she holds out her hand towards Rebekah. "we will be alright. I promise."

Rebekah hesitantly steps forward and places her hand in her sister's. She looks towards the girl and her face shifts as she sees the blood running from a cut in her arm.

The two sisters silently walk to the girl, their brothers following as their own faces shift.

Charlotte allows a small smirk to come to her lips as she steps behind the girl, her face going to her neck.

 _'Bon appetite.'_

She opens her mouth and bites into the girl's neck as her siblings look on for a moment. Then they all surround her and lean in as they each open their mouths.

The siblings once more look to their sister who's eyes look over each of their faces before they bite into the girl as well, her screams echoing around the cave.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**


	2. Klaus in Mystic Falls

**The Extra Mikaelson**

Waking up after seeing your dead body isn't something most people expect. Something else most people don't expect is waking up as a baby. And something most people definitely don't expect is waking up as a Mikaelson in the 10th century. A Mikaelson that most definitely was NOT supposed to exist.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

I'll be starting this chapter in the episode when Klaus takes over Alaric's body. It will start in the end of the episode Know Thy Enemy and go from there.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Are you done yet Maddox?" An airy voice with a British accent floats to Kathrine's ears.

"I will be in a moment, Charlotte."

A quiet sigh was heard and then a chuckle. "Nik always did have a flair for dramatics."

Katherine's eyes flutter open at the name and she looks in front of her to see a young blonde girl standing next to a chair where a young man is sitting. In front of the chair, a warlock is holding his hands next to the man's head and chanting.

She struggles to sit up and looks around the small room. The blonde girl tilts her head slightly to the left as Katherine pushes herself up.

The warlock stops chanting and the man's eyes open. He pulls the IV out of his arm and stands as the warlock bows.

Katherine stands up shakily and the three turn around to face her.

"Alaric?" She whispers.

The man smirks slightly and takes a step closer.

Katherine runs to the door and rips it open only to find she can't leave.

Katherine turns around and the man is standing behind her, the blonde girl blankly looking at her over his shoulder.

"Zdravei, Katerina." He walks closer and lightly grabs her face. "I have missed you."

Katherine looks back fearfully. "Klaus."

The man smiles.

"Nik, how's the body?" The blonde girl asks flippantly, blinking slowly at Klaus.

Klaus lets go of Katherine's face and turns to face the girl.

"A bit weak, but it'll do." Klaus grins, closing the door.

"Well, at least this will get you closer to the new doppelganger and her little friends." The girl says.

"Yes, although I still don't understand why you won't go to the school." Klaus replies, walking away from the girls.

"Please, I don't want to deal with hormonal teenagers all day." She scoffs, walking in the opposite direction of Klaus and towards the kitchen. "But you can enjoy being a history teacher."

Katherine looks in between the two, confused.

"Oh yes, Katerina. This Charlotte Mikaelson, my sister." Klaus waves his hand in the direction Charlotte walked.

"Hello doppelganger." Comes her voice from the kitchen. "We never met in the 1400's because I was busy."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Lottie!" Alaric/Klaus's voice rings through the apartment.

"Hm?" She hums, zipping next to him.

"I'm heading to the school now, I trust you won't let Katerina out of your sight?" Klaus said, running a hand through his hair

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "I can watch her, but I don't think she'll be able to get up with that knife in her leg."

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned to look at his sister. "She's crafty, sister."

Charlotte blinked up at Klaus slowly before nodding. "Yeah, I'll make sure the doppelbitch stays in her cage."

Klaus smirks and nods, walking towards the door. "Good."

"Ah, what was that Klaus?" Charlotte called quietly, eyes darkening.

"Thank you, Lottie." Klaus replied automatically, cursing himself in his mind.

"Mmm, you're welcome Nik." Charlotte hummed, walking towards the chair where Katherine was sitting quietly. "Have a good first day, try not to kill anyone."

Klaus shook his head and walked out of the door. "No promises, sister."

The door closed behind Klaus and Charlotte looked over at Katherine.

"You really do look exactly like Tatia." Charlotte mumbled, tilting her head to the side.

"I didn't know Klaus had another sister." Katherine replied back, looking around the room, pulling out the knife.

"I wouldn't expect you to, most people don't" She said monotonously, pulling a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Why not?" She pushed the knife back in, cringing.

"Haven't you heard the stories?" She smirked darkly, looking up from her phone.

Katherine paused. "What stories?" She pulled the knife out and stabbed herself again, grunting quietly.

Charlotte snickered, putting her phone back into her pocket and sitting on the bed. "Oh, love. The stories about the sister who hunts with Kol, who holds authority over Elijah, who drains those who hurt Rebekah, and the sister who has never been daggered by Klaus."

Katherine's eyes widened and pulled out the knife again. "She doesn't exist, that's just a myth that the Mikaelson's made to scare others." In goes the knife.

Charlotte stood and waltzed over to Katherine, a sadistic glint in her eyes. "Well darling, I'm right in front of you."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Hello class." Alaric cleared his throat. "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance tonight we've been-" the girl was cut off by a phone ringing.

Alaric blinked and looked down at his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Really?"

He flipped open the phone and the class went silent. "I'm teaching right now, try not to call me during class." He closed the phone and was about to put it in his pocket when it dinged.

Alaric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What were you saying?"

"We've been covering the sixties all week." The girl finished, leaning back in her chair.

"Right, the sixties." _DING DING DING DING._

He pulled out his phone and looked down. The messages read:

 _From CM_

 _Oh poor you, teaching classes._

 _From CM_

 _At least act like a human_

 _From CM_

 _Don't mention how crappy the 60s were._

 _From CM_

 _Also try not to freak out the little doppelganger, we need her._

 _From CM_

 _I'm bored and Katerina is just sitting there stabbing herself and grunting_

Alaric looked up from his phone with a deadpan expression. He turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk writing on the board.

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties," he turned to the class. "but they actually kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles of course, they made it bearable. Uh, what else was there?" He paced around the front of the classroom. "The Cuban missile thing, the..we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was in the seventies Ric." Elena called out, amused.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Oh that bastard is ignoring me." Charlotte complained, throwing her phone onto the bed. "Can you believe that? Im going to snap his neck when he gets here."

Katherine grunted. "He's in a human body now." _Grunt_ "He would die."

Charlotte turned to face her and pouted. "Oh yeah. This plan sucks."

She walked over to Katherine and looked into her eyes. "Stop stabbing yourself."

Katherine sighed in relief and pulled the knife out of her leg.

Charlotte grabbed it and threw it into the wall carelessly. "Right, now-" _Ding_

She flashed to the bed and flipped open her phone. "Nik."

"Hello, Lottie."

"You've been ignoring me."

"I was in the middle of something."

"Well, what have you done to the little doppelganger?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't try to lie to me Niklaus." She growled. "I know you better than you know yourself. Let me guess you compelled some worthless student to freak her out by asking her to, hm, save you the last dance at the decade dance?"

There was a pause. "Yes, how did- Nevermind. Anyways, I have to go to the Salvatore's home and talk about myself."

Charlotte grinned slightly. "Don't pretend you won't enjoy it. See you tonight Nik."

Klaus chuckled. "Of course, sister."

Charlotte hung up the phone. Alaric walked into the boarding house.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

The door opened and Klaus strolled in.

"I'm back."

Charlotte waved lazily from the bed. "Oh, Katerina should be waking up soon."

Klaus paused and turned towards Katherine. She was laying on the floor, a knife in her throat.

"I got bored and you took too long. She wouldn't stop whining about wanting someone to kill her so I jammed that in her throat to shut her up, I think I hit her spinal cord because she passed out."

Klaus walked over to Katherine and pulled out the knife. "And when was this?"

"30, 40 seconds ago."

Kathrine gasped and sat up quickly. "What the hell?"

"See, told you so." Charlotte stood from the bed and open the wardrobe. "Now, let's find you something to wear to the dance. Gotta make a good impression." She shuffled through clothes as Klaus spoke to Katherine.

"You were right, the witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Charlotte pulled out a black shirt and threw it at Klaus.

He quickly put it on and turned towards her as Katherine responded. "That's terrible."

Charlotte shook her head and Klaus pulled off the shirt. "We're going to have to kill her Maddox."

Charlotte walked over to the drawers and opened one, pulling up a fake bottom to reveal weapons. "Nik, I think you've caught yourself a hunter."

Klaus walked over pulled out a crossbow, turning to Katherine. "Who is this guy again?"

"He's a local Vampire hunter." She replied.

"Oh, that explains his clothes." Charlotte nodded her head, turning to Klaus. "Just wear that."

"All I could find," Maddox walks over with a glass. "Guy likes his bourbon."

"Maddox, glass." Charlotte said flatly, sitting back on the bed as Maddox brought her a glass.

"I knew there was something I liked about him." Klaus said, taking a drink. "Ah. There's a high school dance. And I'm gonna need you to take out the witch bitch."

"If she has that much power she can sense me coming from a mile away." Maddox explained as Charlotte swallowed the last bit of her drink. "I won't be able to get near her, you have to do it."

"In that body?" Charlotte spoke up, walking over and sitting on the counter. "She could easily hurt him. Alaric him, not Klaus him."

Klaus tilted his head towards her in agreement, looking over to Maddox.

"No witch can handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me." Maddox reasons. "You just have to make her use it."

"What like provoking her to death?" Klaus asks as Charlotte hums in acknowledgement.

"It won't take long. Just keep attacking until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How he's human." Klaus asks.

"I can help in that department." Maddox smirks. "I can do a spell to protect you."

Klaus smirks and looks over at Katherine who looks away.

"Well Nik, isn't that perfect?" Charlotte grins darkly.

"Yes, yes it is."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

The door to the apartment is pushed open and Klaus waltzes in smiling. "And the witch is dead."

Charlotte looks up at her brother and tilts her head. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Yes, I watched it happen."

She hums. "Well, you know witches. They're the tricky types."

 _Next Morning_

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox says from the door.

"Yes, do hurry, I'm anxious to get out of this body." Klaus replies, grabbing the door.

Katherine stands in the kitchen, pouring coffee into two cups.

"And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." Klaus says before closing the door.

Katherine sets the coffee in front of Charlotte who is sitting on the counter and holds the other cup out to Klaus. "Where is he going?"

"To retrieve me." Klaus smiles, grabbing the cup. "So I can get out of this bad hair-do."

 _"_ Are you sure-" Katherine starts.

"Oh hush Katerina, the misfits already know that he's in Alaric's body. I'm tired of looking at that face every time I speak to my brother." Charlotte orders, compelling Katherine.

Katherine tries to open her mouth but no sounds come out.

"I have the moonstone, the witch, and the doppelganger waiting in the wings." He breathes out. "Oh, I am ready to break this curse."

Katherine tilts her head.

"He's doing it here because it's the birthplace of the doppelganger. It doesn't matter how many people are here to stop him, it has to happen here." Charlotte explains, sipping at her coffee. "Of course, you wouldn't know that. Since you betrayed him and made us look for you for 500 years." She blankly looks at Katherine, anger sparking in her blue eyes.

"Oh but I did find your birthplace." Klaus says, standing in front of Katherine. "And I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool."

"Let's just hope that Mini-ganger isn't as stupid as you." Charlotte hops off of the counter and places her cup in the sink. "I might just kill the entire town myself."

Katherine looks her in the eyes. "Oh go ahead and speak." Charlotte compels.

"She won't run." Katherine grits out. "She'd die before letting anyone she loves get hurt."

"And that is exactly what I'm counting on." Klaus says, walking to the door and grabbing his coat. "You can't leave until I tell you to." He compels. "Oh and sister, be a dear and don't take off her compulsion."

"This time I won't, promise." She grins, tapping her fingers on the counter.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

Loud music plays through the apartment, Katherine is dancing around the room and drinking bourbon.

Charlotte is sitting on the counter watching her quietly.

The keys jingle and Klaus unlocks the door, pulling it open as Katherine flashes to the couch and sits down.

"You mind turning that down?" He asks, throwing his keys to the side.

Katherine grabs the remote and turns the music down as Charlotte hops off of the counter.

"Why so grumpy?" Katherine asks.

"Well, this body has outlived it's usefulness." Klaus says.

"Do you want a drink?" Katherine offers as Charlotte moves to the fridge to grab a blood bag.

"No Katerina, I don't want a drink."

"Come on, it might loosen you up." She offers, walking closer and holding out the bottle.

Klaus smiles and grabs the bottle before throwing it against the wall and grabbing Katherine. "What I want," he looks into her eyes, "is for you to sit down, and shut up."

Katherine backs away and sits silently on the couch as Maddox walks in.

"Maddox, what took you so long?" Charlotte asks before Klaus can.

"He's got a lot of luggage." He says, as men walk in carrying suitcases.

Klaus looks to the door and sees a dark skinned girl walk in. "Greta. Finally."

"Hello, love." She says, walking towards him.

In the back, Charlotte is pointing to where the guys should put the luggage and smirking.

"Hello." He says back.

"Nice body." She looks up at him. "You ready to get out of it?"

"Mhm." He hums, looking back at her.

Two men wheel in a large box and Charlotte walks calmly over to the side of it.

"Well, dear brother. Let's get you back where you belong." Charlotte smirks, looking over at the witches.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

Greta and Maddox sit inside a circle of candles chanting. In front of them stand Alaric and Klaus's box.

Katherine and Charlotte stand outside the circle, one looking on in worry and the other smirking.

The flames flare up and the witches look up. Alaric gasps and looks around confused, his gaze landing on Katherine.

"Elena?" He asks, before falling to the floor unconscious.

Maddox gets up and opens the box, Klaus steps out.

"Now that's more like it." He grins, British accent back in place.

"Welcome back, Nik." Charlotte steps into the circle and hugs her brother.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**


	3. The Ritual

**The Extra Mikaelson**

Waking up after seeing your dead body isn't something most people expect. Something else most people don't expect is waking up as a baby. And something most people definitely don't expect is waking up as a Mikaelson in the 10th century. A Mikaelson that most definitely was NOT supposed to exist.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

So, Lottie is going to be doing some things and also, she does still remember the show. Almost perfectly in fact, which is why she can do the things she does.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Nik!" Lottie calls, walking to the door. "It's time to go to the bar."

Klaus speeds next to her and looks over at her. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes, I've decided that the little vampires in this town should know that I am most certainly not a myth." She grins, pulling open the door and quietly stepping out.

"Ah, I suppose you would be slightly put off by that." Klaus nods, pulling the door closed behind himself as he followed his sister.

"It is quiet annoying that the children think they are stronger than an Original." Lottie concedes, waltzing out of the apartment complexes door and stopping on the sidewalk outside. "They have also decided that our brother would be a good way to defeat you."

Klaus stops next to her and looks down at her, anger sparking in his eyes. "Elijah?"

She nods, rolling her eyes. "All I need to do is speak to him for a moment and he will stop this foolishness and come back to the family."

Klaus grins slightly. "You do realize he will be daggered the moment he steps foot into this apartment we've... commandeered?"

Lottie looks up at him with bored eyes. "I am not Rebekah, Niklaus." Klaus flinches slightly. "I do realize why you have daggered our siblings, I will not stop you but I will not take the blame."

Klaus nods, dipping his head, "Of course sister."

Lottie sighs. "That being said, we need to go have a chat with a certain raven haired child."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Gentlemen, why so glum?" Klaus asks Damon and Alaric, sitting at the bar.

They both look over to him and groan.

"Klaus, I presume." Damon says.

"In the flesh." Klaus grins.

Lottie steps out from behind Klaus and looks over to Alaric. "Thank you for the generous loaning of your body and apartment."

Damon and Alaric look over at her. "Who're you?" Damon demands.

Lottie looks up at him blankly. "My name is Charlotte Mikaelson."

Damon stutters for a moment. "You don't exist."

Alaric looks over at Damon, confused.

"Well, clearly I do." She says, plucking Damon's drink from his hands. "And I'd like to see my brother please. We have some things we need to... discus."

Damon stands up. "No, no way." He looks over to Klaus. "Any reason you stopped by or did you just follow your sister."

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret."

"Ha thanks for the advice, don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding?" Klaus looks down at his sister. "Please tell me he is kidding."

She lightly places the glass on the bar and shakes her head. "Oh, Nik. We are speaking about the mini-doppelbitch. Of course they want to protect her."

"Oh, come on. What's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Damon asks, glaring slightly at Lottie.

"Let me be clear." Klaus growls, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. " I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

Lottie gently pats his hands and they both spin around and walk out of the grille.

"What was that about?" Alaric asks, looking to his friend.

Damon's eyes are wide and his hand is shaking as he pulls out his phone. "Trouble, that was trouble."

He pulls the phone to his ear. "Stefan? Yeah we have a problem. The Original sister, no not the younger one. Yes that one. She's real. I'm positive, because I just met her."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Oh that was fun wasn't it Nik?" Lottie asks, running next to her brother towards the woods.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Lottie." He smiles.

"I wonder what they'll do now that they know I'm here?"

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Nik, you go on ahead to threaten Katerina, I think I'll get a before ritual snack." Lottie shrugs as they stop outside of Alaric's apartment building.

"Well, I will see you at the boarding house to pick up our package, yes?"

Lottie nods. "I want to see the expression on the blonde one's face when he realizes his elder brother wasn't lying."

Klaus grins and walks into the building while Lottie walks into the town.

 _'Hm, perhaps I'll let it play out as it should. No, where would be the fun in that.'_

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Thanks for today." Elena says, looking up at Stefan.

Stefan pulls her behind him and turns his head.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" Klaus says, carefully hiding his sister behind him.

"I'm ready." Elena says, walking towards him.

Stefan reaches out and stops her. "No."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A light voice tinkles out from behind Klaus. "I would rather not have to buy Nik another shirt when he ruins this one ripping your body into pieces."

Lottie quietly steps out next to her brother and tilts her head, looking at Elena.

"Would you look at that, this one has straight hair."

Elena turns and looks at Stefan to assure him but sees his hands shaking and his eyes widen.

"Stefan?"

He quickly lets her go and steps back as though he's been burned.

"Good boy." Lottie says lightly, smirk pulling onto her face. "Don't forget to say goodbye to your mini-Tatia."

Stefan looks down at Elena with fear in his eyes. "I love you." He kisses her lightly.

"I love you too." She says, confused.

Lottie steps forward and lightly grabs her arm. "Let's go mini, we have things to do." She looks up at Stefan sharply. "If you come near the ritual tonight I will shove a stake through you. Do not test me, little Salvatore."

Stefan steps back and furrows his brows.

Klaus spins around and leaves as Lottie pulls Elena with her, following Klaus.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Greta, Nik asked me to leave mini in your hands." Lottie pushes Elena towards the witch. "He trusts you to keep her from dying just yet."

Greta nods and looks over at Elena. "Of course Lady Mikaelson."

Lottie smirks faintly and nods, turning around she calls over her shoulder. "I wonder who Klaus found to be our replacements."

"What?" Elena looks to Greta. "What does she mean?"

Greta just smiles and walks forward.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

Greta drops the moonstone into the dish and begins chanting as Charlotte drops out of a tree near Klaus and walks over to him as he looks down at the three women in the circles.

"Everything I did.." The werewolf starts to speak to Elena and Charlotte turns her head to look up at Klaus.

"So brother, are you ready?"

Klaus smirks and looks at the moon before nodding his head. "I've been waiting for this moment since I had my powers locked away."

Charlotte smiled slightly and patted her brother's arm. "Good, you shall focus on the ritual then. I will deal with Elijah when he comes."

Klaus nodded and looked ahead at the girls.

"Shall we?" He intones, as the fire around the werewolf lowers to nothing.

Charlotte carefully walked towards Greta and stood near her side to keep guard.

 _'Mmm, the children should be coming soon. It will be nice to see Elijah undaggered.'_

She looked over at Klaus and smiled when she saw how joyful he looked, holding the werewolf's heart.

 _'There's his smile. I've not seen him this happy since we caught Katerina.'_

A few minutes later, Klaus was dripping the blood from her heart into the bowl.

"Tell me it's working." He said, looking down at the running blood.

Greta smiled. "It's working."

Klaus looked over to his sister with his eyes lit up.

"It's working." He breathed.

Charlotte smiled and ignored the family drama in the circles.

"Yes my dear brother, it is working."

Charlotte sighed to herself as Greta continued her chanting and Klaus walked over to kill Jenna.

"Hello Jenna."

Both women stood up in their circles.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die but she doesn't!" Elena spoke, walking towards Jenna's circle. The fire flared around her and she stumbled back.

"Be careful" Klaus softly admonished.

"Elena don't" Jenna said, warningly.

"No Jenna, we can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena said tearfully.

 _'Oh, right Jeremy... Should I do something about him?'_

"I followed your rules, I did everything you asked. I didn't run." Elena said. "Please."

Klaus lightly smirked and looked at Jenna. "Well, well." He nodded and breathed in.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list." He looked up at the cliff where Stefan was standing.

 _'Oh McBroody is here. Joy.'_

"I'm here to talk."

"Very well then." Klaus began.

"Ah," Charlotte calmly sped over to him. "I can handle this Klaus, you continue."

Klaus looked over at her and nodded when he saw the quiet anger in her eyes.

"Yes Charlotte." He dipped his head and turned back to the girls.

Charlotte sped to Stefan and looked up at him in boredom.

"No, you cannot be switched with Jenna." She held up her hand when he went to speak.

"You see, I know Klaus enjoys the symmetry of three women, and I don't want him to be upset on his big day." She stalked around him in a circle.

"But you see intent on ruining it so," She grinned slightly and snapped his neck before he could move. "I'll just have to keep you out of the way,hm?"

She ran to a tree and broke off a branch before shoving it through his chest, just missing his heart and breaking it off.

"That'll do."

She ran back down to Klaus and dropped Stefan on the ground near the circles.

"Taken care of." She drawled.

"Thank you, sister." Klaus smiled.

He looked to Greta. "Ready Greta?"

She nodded and began chanting again, raising her hands to lower Jenna's fire circle.

"Your turn."

"Jenna, no."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and grabbed Jenna by her neck, dragging her to Klaus.

"There, she was going to attempt to run." Charlotte looked over at Elena. "Vampire hearing, mini. It seems you forgot about it when you planned the little escape."

Elena sobbed and fell to her knees as Klaus shoved his stake through her heart and then dropped her on the altar as she turned grey.

"No" Elena cried. "Jenna.."

Stefan gasped awake and before he could utter a sound, Charlotte ran over to him and stomped on his neck to snap it.

She heard Elena gasp and smiled at her before walking over to Klaus.

"It's still happening, everything will be fine. You can kill her she'll come back. I made sure of it. You'll get your hybrids brother, I swear." She spoke quickly and quietly to keep Elena from hearing.

Klaus nodded. "Thank you for finding this out sister. You've saved me a great deal of annoyance."

Charlotte smiled and cupped her brother's face. "You're my family Niklaus, family sticks together."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _*FLASHBACK*_

John looked up just as Charlotte stepped in front of him.

"Alrighty then, Johnny boy." She smiled. "You've been drained of all of the vervain in your blood, so now you get to listen to me!"

She crouched down in front of the chair and looked into his eyes.

"You'll go to Mystic Falls like you were planning, but you will not kill any vampires. You will use the spell you've found to keep Elena alive when the ritual comes and you will not ingest nor wear any vervain around the Mikaelson family. You'll forget all about this little incident and only act on compulsions given by me. Am I clear?"

John nodded, eyes going glassy. "Go to Mystic Falls, don not kill any vampires, use the spell to save Elena, do not wear nor ingest vervain around Mikaelsons, forget this happened, act only on your compulsions."

Charlotte grinned and stood up. "Very good, now say night night." She waved and knocked him out.

She easily picked him up and ran back to his house, healing him with her blood.

 _*FLASHBACK END*_

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

Klaus walked behind Elena as she walked up to the altar.

"Thank you, Elena" He said, grabbing her chin lightly.

"Go to hell." She whispered.

He smiled and gently turned her head, then bit into her neck.

He slowly drained her dropping her to the floor as the fire went out.

He looked up to the sky and took a deep breath before walking from the altar and towards Charlotte.

"I can feel it." He said quietly. "It's happening."

He looked up to the moon as his bones started to break, signaling the change.

Suddenly he screamed and was thrown, Bonnie appeared and started chanting.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and dropped from the tree she was in, landing directly on Bonnie and snapping her neck before ripping her head off of her body and throwing it to Greta.

"Burn that." She looked down at the dead Bennett, "And her corpse."

Klaus resumed the change and Damon tried to snap Greta's neck only to find Charlotte's hand in his chest.

"I don't think so pretty boy." She reached up and snapped his neck after yanking her hand out, pulling a rib with her.

Damon dropped to the ground near Elena and Charlotte ran over and snapped Stefan's neck once more as he woke up.

"These pesky little children." She tsked, turning her head. "Come on out Elijah, I know you are there."

Elijah appeared in front of her with his eyes wide. "Sister, you do not understand-"

Charlotte reached over and broke his wrist, smashing his knee with her foot at the same time. He fell to the ground and looked up at her as Klaus finished his change, howling at the moon.

"I understand perfectly well what you were doing Elijah, you will cease your actions or I will have to cease them for you." She glared down at her brother. "Are we clear." She snarled, letting go of his wrist to grab his neck.

Elijah looked over to Klaus and flinched as she yanked his face back to her.

"I said." She growled. "ARE WE CLEAR."

Elijah nodded as best he could and Charlotte sighed. "I believe you, but I'll have to be sure."

She snapped his neck and dropped him to the floor as she cracked her neck.

"I've just been snapping neck everywhere tonight." She looked over at the now transformed Klaus and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go hunt Niklaus, you deserve it tonight." The wolf whimpered and bowed its head in submission before running off to hunt.

Charlotte looked around at all of the bodies and then over to Greta who was burning Bonnie's body and head.

"Well." She started, loud enough for Greta to hear, causing her to look at Charlotte. "This is just a mess."

Charlotte groaned and looked over at the brothers. "Greta, could you get the back to the witchy house? I'm going to go dagger Elijah back at the apartment. Klaus won't be done until morning so it would be nice if you could get the children back to their idiotic friends before sunrise."

Greta nodded and put out the fire of Bonnie's body, levitating the two vampires and Elena. "Of course Lady Mikaelson."

As Greta quickly left the clearing Charlotte looked down at her brother.

"I knew you would do it, but I thought you might not this time." She lifted her brother in her arms and ran off towards the apartment where she knew Klaus hid his dagger. "Seems like you haven't changed much at all, 'Lijah."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _Author's note...again._

 _Sorry for the wait! I've had most of this chapter done for a while now I just couldn't find the time to finish it. But, here you go, the third chapter of the Extra Mikaelson. ALSO! Quick question, what should happen to Jeremy? I've got a few ideas but I wanna hear your opinions so, leave a review!_

 _-JTOYN_


	4. Explaining and The Deal

**The Extra Mikaelson**

Waking up after seeing your dead body isn't something most people expect. Something else most people don't expect is waking up as a baby. And something most people definitely don't expect is waking up as a Mikaelson in the 10th century. A Mikaelson that most definitely was NOT supposed to exist.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

Alright, so this chapter is going to involve a lot of explaining on my part, there will be a memory or two of last chapter and what happened when Lottie separated from Klaus.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _Previously:_

 _Now the boys know Lottie exists, the ritual happened, Stefan got his neck snapped a lot, Jenna and the werewolf are dead, Lottie had compelled John to save Elena with the ritual from the show, Damon got his neck snapped, Elena "died", Elijah showed up, Klaus completed the ritual, Bonnie "died", Lottie snapped Elijah's neck, and now Lottie has to clean this whole mess up._

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _Rewind time back to before the ritual:_

"Nik, you go on ahead to threaten Katerina, I think I'll get a before ritual snack." Lottie shrugs as they stop outside of Alaric's apartment building.

"Well, I will see you at the boarding house to pick up our package, yes?"

Lottie nods. "I want to see the expression on the blonde one's face when he realizes his elder brother wasn't lying."

Klaus grins and walks into the building while Lottie walks into town.

 _'Hm, perhaps I'll let it play out as it should. No, where would be the fun in that.'_

She pulled out her phone and unlocked it, opening the conversation she started this morning.

To: Witchy

Send in the double tonight for the ritual.

From: Witchy

Any reason why?

To: Witchy

I suppose I can tell you. Tonight I'm going to "kill" you.

From: Witchy

Oh, so soon? I figured you would want me to stay and keep monitoring the doppelganger.

To: Witchy

It won't be needed after tonight, I have plans for you that will begin soon. Is Hunter in?

From: Witchy

I see, and yes, Hunter has agreed to join us. Would you like me to secure him a double as well?

To: Witchy

Not needed, I want you and him at the clearing in 20.

From: Witchy

Alright, see you there.

Charlotte smirked and put her phone away, strolling into the woods.

 _'Bonnie and Jeremy, hm? This is quite fun.'_

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Char?"

Charlotte dropped out of the tree and smiled at Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie."

Bonnie dipped her head and grinned.

"Jeremy, this is Charlotte Mikaelson."

Jeremy Gilbert furrowed his brow and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey."

Charlotte hummed, walking over to stand in front of the boy.

"Hunter." She nodded. "You know what we are planning correct?"

Jeremy's face turned stony, posture straightening.

"Yes ma'am." He intoned, voice sounding like a soldier addressing a commanding officer.

"And you have no problems with it?"

"No ma'am. I have been briefed by Witch." He said.

Bonnie slipped into the same stance as Jeremy, posture straight and hands clasped behind her back, face stony.

"I've informed Hunter of all of the plans you ordered me to, ma'am." She spoke using the same tone as Jeremy.

"Very good you two." She smiled, face softening. "I want you, Bonnie, to leave town for a bit, visit Marcel perhaps?"

Bonnie nodded, face brightening.

"And you Jeremy, I want you to stay in Mystic for now, watch over the doppelganger. You'll need to be at the witch house tonight, try to react like a teenager losing the girl he likes when you get the news of Bonnie's death."

Jeremy also nodded, slipping out of the stance he was in.

"Any questions?"

Jeremy stuck his hands in his pockets and took a breath. "If I may ask, when will I be leaving Mystic?"

Charlotte thought for a moment. "Some time in the near future the sheriff is going to shoot you. When that happens, Bonnie will be nearby and will switch you with a double in order for you to "die", when you are clear of the Grille, you will both head to Chicago and gather everyone else."

Jeremy and Bonnie nod, committing the plan to memory.

"How will I know when to be back in Mystic?" Bonnie asks, leaning against a tree.

"I'll call you two days before the incident and you will take Marcel's personal plane."

Bonnie made a agreement sound in the back of her throat and pulled out her phone. "Do you want me to text Marcel?"

Charlotte nodded as she and Jeremy both pulled out their phones, "Yes, introduce him to Jeremy over Skype also."

Bonnie and Jeremy both began texting, Bonnie to Marcel and Jeremy to his sister.

"Elena said she's going to see Stefan now before Klaus comes."

Charlotte slid her phone into her pocket and smirked. "Bonnie you have your orders, give Jeremy my number as well. Jeremy, you should head home with Bonnie's double."

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she raised her hands and began chanting.

 _Ut hoc corpus de terra_

 _Gemini in perfecta_

 _Forma Alia ad corpus in ruinam_

 _Angeli cogitant, et vincere eos.*_

A body rose from the earth and molded to become the exact twin of Bonnie.

The colors changed to match Bonnie and the twin's eyes opened.

"My Lady." The twin bowed towards Charlotte.

"You are to take Bonnie's place tonight in their plans." Charlotte explained to Bonnie Two.

She nodded and walked over to Jeremy. "Come on Jer, we gotta get back to your house before Elena and the boys throw a fit."

Jeremy chuckled and they both turned and walked back towards the town.

"See ya later Witchy." He called over his shoulder before the two disappeared in the trees.

Bonnie straightened her shirt and looked at Charlotte. "I'll be headed to New Orleans then."

She waited until Charlotte nodded before walking in the opposite direction Jeremy left in.

Charlotte watched her leave the clearing before turning on her heel and vampire speeding to the boarding house where she met with Klaus.

"Alright, lets go get your Doppelganger then."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _After Charlotte leaves Elena with Greta._

Charlotte pulled out her phone and chuckled as she unlocked it.

 _'Oh boy, Elena is going to be so confused.'_

To: Barbie

Ritual is ready are you and Wolf?

From: Barbie

Yeah, we are waiting on your word.

To: Barbie

Good, Wolf has to turn tonight, you will be with Kent, he'll find you tonight and he knows you're a vampire. You're pulling insecure Barbie out.

From: Barbie

Got it, Wolf wants to know when he's going to need to be at the school for the change.

To: Barbie

Most likely Senior Prank night. I'll tell you more when I can. For now, Witchy Double is dying and soon so will Hunter Double. You two will stay in and do not let anyone know anything.

From: Barbie

Understood. Wolf and I are in position.

To: Barbie

One last thing, remember, there are eyes everywhere. You do not break the act until I tell you that you are in the clear.

From: Barbie

We always remember.

Charlotte locked her phone and looked up, watching the sun set she ran to the clearing and jumped into a tree waiting for Klaus to arrive.

 _'Hunter, Witchy, Barbie, and Wolf are ready. This better make Klaus happy.'_

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _After the ritual, in Alaric's apartment._

Elijah gasped and sat up, rotating his head.

"Ah, you're awake." Charlotte said, standing in front of the bed.

Elijah carefully nodded, eyes flickering around the room and landing on the dagger in her hand.

"Are you going to dagger me, sister?" He asked.

Charlotte scoffed, spinning the dagger around her hand. "I don't dagger our siblings."

She stopped and looked at Elijah blankly. "Usually."

Elijah flinched and sat up straighter, folding his hand on his lap. "I'm sorry, sister. I just wished to have-"

"Revenge on Niklaus for daggering our siblings and supposedly throwing them in the ocean yes?"

"I-" he started, stopping when she narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"Well, it's a good thing that you were stopped. Our siblings are not in an ocean, they are in Chicago."

Elijah blinked in shock. "Chicago?"

Charlotte nodded, "Niklaus put them in a safe house and we let out the rumor that he had thrown them in the Atlantic Ocean to make sure nobody tried to find them while we left."

Elijah mentally berated himself for ever thinking his sister would let their siblings be thrown in an ocean.

"I see. I am sorry, then, that I overreacted and believed such lies."

Charlotte sighed. "I'm sure you are 'Lijah, but Nik will still be upset. You know he doesn't take well to traitors."

She walked over to the dresser and grabbed the glass of bourbon. "I will, however, trust you tonight." She took a sip and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to be out, I need you to go to the safe house and when morning light first breaks I want you to go out and collect Nik for me, he should turn back in two days time. Tell him it's my orders and bring him to the safe house. We are going to be busy very soon."

She placed her empty glass on the counter and turned to Elijah, dagger no longer in view. "If you forgo these orders you will be the first sibling I dagger, is that clear Elijah?"

"Yes Charlotte." He dipped his head, rising from the bed.

"Good, I shall be back sometime tomorrow, make sure Katerina does not see you. Her neck was snapped four minutes ago, you have three minutes to leave."

She disappeared out the front door and stopped in the woods.

 _'Now, I can finally get some food.'_

She inhaled and ran off to the town nearest Mystic Falls.

 _'Wouldn't want them to get suspicious.'_

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _One Day after the ritual:_

From: Hunter

They are having a joint funeral for Witchy and Uncle. Doppelganger is getting a letter and ring from him.

To: Hunter

I thought as much, remember Loving Little Brother is in effect. Bonnie is on her way here. If you need to leave before the accident I will set plans into motion early.

From: Hunter

Thank you. I am okay at this point, I will text you if I can no longer continue.

To: Hunter

Don't push too hard, we need you alive to us and dead to them. We can't have someone uncontrolled killing you.

From: Hunter

I'll do my best.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _Two Days after the ritual._

Charlotte looked up and watched Klaus stroll into the safe house's kitchen.

"Nik, I feel like we will be getting a Salvatore soon."

Klaus stopped and looked at Charlotte. "Oh?"

"Yes, Big Brother was bitten by a werewolf, he'll need your blood."

Klaus smirked and nodded. "I see."

"Let me negotiate with the blonde, we will bring him with us and go across the country. We'll go to the smallest wolf packs and fail to create your Hybrids until I say."

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes. "We will make my Hybrids though?"

Charlotte walked over to him and hugged him, "Yes, we only need to wait."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

To: Alaric Saltzman

History Teacher, tell Young Salvatore that the only way to save his brother is in my possession. -Charlotte Mikaelson

From: Alaric Saltzman

Why should I believe you. You're the reason everything has happened.

To: Alaric Saltzman

I give you my word. If he wants to watch his brother die slowly and painfully it is his own choice.

From: Alaric Saltzman

I will come –Stefan

Charlotte walked into Alaric's apartment, Nik and Elijah behind her.

"Klaus, you're back." Katherine gasped, pulling Stefan foreward. "Look who decided to come for a visit."

"Salvatore." Charlotte spoke lightly, gesturing towards the kitchen, "Follow me."

"Sister, may I-" Nik began.

"Yes. If you must."

Klaus nodded, walking away from the group for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I have been promised that I will be reunited with my family."

"And so you shall." Klaus spoke from behind Elijah.

Elijah spun around and Klaus shoved the dagger into his heart.

"RAhh" Elijah shouted.

"Shh." Klaus shushed him as his skin turned grey.

Elijah dropped to the floor and Charlotte sighed. "Nik, he isn't going to be very happy when he is undaggered."

Klaus nodded and looked down at his brother. "He betrayed us, I had to."

She shook her head before grabbing Stefan and spinning him to face her.

"You want the cure, yes?"

Stefan didn't speak for a moment but nodded.

"I see, and you are willing to do anything to get it, correct?"

This time he spoke, "Anything."

She smiled sharply. "Good."

Klaus walked over to the kitchen counter and poured a glass of blood, taking a sip.

"The only issue is that as you are now, you are mostly useless to us." She spoke, reaching over and grabbing the glass from Klaus. "On the other hand, The Ripper, now him we could use."

Stefan took a deep breath. " I haven't been him in a long time."

She took a sip of the blood before handing it back to Klaus. "No, but you could be him again. And that is who we need."

She walked over to Katherine and grabbed her wrist, dragging her over to Klaus.

"I don't even know that you have a cure." Stefan said.

"Nik." She gestured to Katherine. "Show our guest the cure."

Klaus grabbed her hand and bit into her wrist, changing his face as he went.

"No, no..." Katherine gasped, grabbing her wrist. "No, no no..."

Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it against her mouth.

They all watched as the bite healed on her wrist.

"So, Blondie." Charlotte said, looking back at him. "Believe me now?"

"His blood is the cure." He whispered.

"Gotta love mother nature." Klaus joked, wiping his mouth.

"Well, Blondie." Charlotte spoke. "How about we make that deal now, hm?"

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, reading the text message and smiling darkly.

From: Witchy

Hunter is with me, they think he's dead. Leaving for Chicago now.

To: Witchy

Well done.

She looked up and watched as Klaus poured his blood into a bottle.

"You want to save your brother?" She asked, eyes moving to Stefan. "How 'bout a decade long bender? I have big plans for you. When we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan insisted.

"Well, that's too bad." She nodded to Klaus. "You could've been a great friend." Klaus began pouring his blood down the drain of the sink.

"Wait." Stefan pleaded.

Klaus stopped pouring and smirked at him. "Now that's more like it."

"How about you join us," Charlotte said, reaching over and tossing him a blood bag. "for a drink."

Stefan caught it and made eye contact with her as both she and Klaus lifted glasses of blood to their lips.

He ripped the top off and drank as she and Klaus took sips of their glasses.

"Finish it." She demanded, taking another sip. "All of it."

Stefan took a deep breath and hesitated.

"You do everything Klaus and I order and we save your brother. That's the deal."

Stefan slowly lifted the bag and began drinking earnestly as she looked over at Klaus and smirked.

He finished the bag and threw it on the floor as Klaus smiled back.

"All yours now brother." She drawled, pushing away from the counter. "Have fun."

Klaus reached over and grabbed another bag, sliding it to Stefan. "Again."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

About two hours later Stefan looked up from the floor, blood covering his mouth.

"No more." He said hoarsely. "Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal." Charlotte called from her spot sitting on the counter. "It's your choice Blondie, you can stay here in Mystic and live your life or you can embrace who you truly are, leave town with us and save your brother's life."

Klaus squatted in front of Stefan and held out another blood bag. Stefan ripped it out of his hand and began gulping it down.

"That's the spirit." Klaus whispered, smiling.

Charlotte hopped off of the counter and Klaus walked over and handed her the bottle of his blood. "Katerina." She drawled, walking over and making her stand by grabbing her throat. She looked into her eyes, "Take this over to Damon and don't think I don't know about the vervain."

Charlotte dug her nails into Katherine's neck. "If you don't bring this to the Elder Brother you will be running for a much longer time from a much worse monster."

She let go of her neck and handed her the bottle watching as she ran out of the door.

"She'll never take it to him." Stefan gasped as she and Klaus sat at the table.

"Oh, I think she will."

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Put him with the others, we are leaving town tonight." Klaus ordered, patting Elijah's coffin.

Stefan's phone vibrated.

"So, did Katerina make it in time?" Charlotte asked, standing next to Klaus.

"You won't see her again."

Charlotte snickered, "Oh that won't be a problem. You'll be helping us find her."

Stefan walked closer and looked at them both. "What is it you really want from me."

Klaus took a breath and patted his arm. "All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town."

"Then are we done here?" he asked. "Can we go?"

"Not quite." Charlotte smiled. "You see Nik got you a gift."

She looked over at the large storage crate. "Come here, dear."

A girl walked out and towards them.

"Don't be afraid." Klaus whispered, pulling her hair to the side. "See I want to make sure you honour our deal... that you'll be of use to us."

He leaned down and bit into her neck as she gasped. He kept his arm wrapped around her neck as she struggled.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper loves a hunt."

He let her go and she ran away screaming.

Stefan opened his mouth then took off and stopped in front of her.

He stared at her and cupped her neck before leaning in and ripping into her throat.

Klaus and Charlotte walked up behind the girl as Stefan dropped her to the ground.

"Now we can go." Charlotte grinned.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

*Translation of the spell*

Make this body out of earth

Form the perfect twin

Another body to take the fall

When angels think they win.


	5. Werewolves and Torture

**The Extra Mikaelson**

Waking up after seeing your dead body isn't something most people expect. Something else most people don't expect is waking up as a baby. And something most people definitely don't expect is waking up as a Mikaelson in the 10th century. A Mikaelson that most definitely was NOT supposed to exist.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

It has been a long time, huh? I've been really busy with school, but I figured I should write a new chapter and satiate you guys before I get lynched, so here it is. Werewolf Galore.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _Previously: Lottie met with Bonnie and Jeremy in the woods before the ritual, Bonnie went to visit Marcel while Clone Bonnie went home with Jeremy to "die" in the ritual, Caroline and Tyler prepared to act their parts, Charlotte threatened Elijah with the dagger and sent him after Klaus, Jeremy informed Lottie of the funeral, Baby Salvatore came for a begging session and Klaus daggered Elijah, again, Bonnie and Jeremy leave for Chicago after Clone Jeremy gets shot and "killed" by Sheriff Forbes, Baby Salvatore makes a deal and the Ripper is back, Katherine is given Klaus's blood to bring to Damon, Baby Salvatore gets a welcome present, and now Lottie has to run around the country and find wolves with the boys._

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

"Alright Nik, all you need to do is go to the house, get her to tell you where Ray is and then once we find the bar I promise that this is the last werewolf pack that will be unsuccessful." Charlotte smiled, leaning back in the passenger seat of the car.

Niklaus sighed and nodded, opening his door and motioning to Stefan. "Come along, we shall have a bit of fun while we have the chance."

Stefan silently got out of the back seat and walked alongside Niklaus as the two went to the house where the women lived.

Charlotte watched them in the rearview mirror until they disappeared before pulling out her cell phone.

To: Hunter

How's Chicago?

From: Hunter

Perfect, we've gathered the others and are at the penthouse, you'll be here soon?

To: Hunter

Perhaps, it depends on whether or not your sister wants to cooperate

From: Hunter

I doubt it'll be a choice

To: Hunter

Yes, well, I do sometimes enjoy giving them a small piece of hope.

From: Hunter

Have fun with her then, Witch and I will stay in touch, for now we have to help a few people get settled in.

To: Hunter

I'll speak to you soon

Charlotte tapped her finger on her bottom lip before opening another conversation.

To: Barbie

Are you and Wolf ready?

From: Barbie

We always are, give the word and we will put the plan into action.

To: Barbie

One more town and then we shall be heading to Mystic again.

From: Barbie

Shall I move Senior Prank Night closer then?

To: Barbie

Yes, I do believe that using Doppelganger's grief will be a good reason.

From: Barbie

Of course, I will begin now, see you in a few days then.

To: Barbie

Excellent.

Charlotte looked up as Niklaus and Stefan entered the car.

"A bar called Southern Comfort in Tulley, off of Highway 41."

Niklaus started the car and they took off down the street.

"Alright, we should be there tonight before closing, let's go meet our final pack." Charlotte smiled at her brother as Stefan wiped the blood from his face.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

The trio walked into the bar.

Charlotte trailed behind Niklaus as he strode over to a man and began speaking with him, leaning on the bar.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?"

Ray looked over at him before looking back at the bar as the bartender placed a beer in front of him. "Who wants to know?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensicola. I met a young chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here. To you."

Ray placed his beer down on the bar and stood up. "I think I'll be going."

Klaus stood as well and stopped him. "Not so fast mate. You only just got here. Now your type are very hard to come by."

Ray turned quickly but was faced with Stefan, "Yeah I wouldn't do that." Stefan shoved him lightly back to the bar.

"Vampires." Ray breathed, looking back at Klaus.

"Ding, ding, ding. And we have a winner." Lottie called, leaning against her brother. "Took a bit longer than I expected, don't you wolves have phenomenal noses? Thought you might be able to smell the undead."

Ray paused and stared at Charlotte before leaning back more.

"Ah, recognized me? Hm, well it doesn't matter much, see Stefan here," she patted Stefan's chest, "has compelled every person in this bar. No calling for help Ray-Ray."

Niklaus smiled at his sister and turned back to Ray. "Well, I need you to direct me to your pack."

Ray looked around and shook his head, "You can't compel me, it won't work."

Charlotte rose an eyebrow and looked over at Stefan who sighed. "Bartender, get me a scotch on the rocks." He reached into his pocket, "We're gonna play a little drinking game Ray." He pulled out wolfsbane and held it in front of the wolf. "It's called truth or wolfsbane."

 _Twenty Minutes Later:_

Ray grunted and yanked the chains that were wrapped around his arms, holding him in front of the dart board.

Charlotte sighed in annoyance as Stefan dipped another dart in the wolfsbane scotch.

She stepped in front of Stefan and plucked the dart out of his hand, dropping it on the table and pulling a silver dagger out of her waistband.

"Okay, I'm getting impatient and he is being annoyingly stubborn." She declared, spinning around to glare at Ray.

He snarled as she walked closer to him. "I won't tell you anything."

She twirled the blade in her hand and pointed it at him with a grin, "Sure you will, Ray-Ray. After all, you recognized me earlier, yes?"

He bared his teeth at her and she tsked, "Ray-Ray, that's not nice." She slammed the dagger into his bicep and tilted her head as he screamed.

Klaus chuckled behind her as Stefan grabbed a beer from the bar.

"Sister hasn't lost her temper in many years, I wonder if she'll go all out on the boy." Klaus smirked over at Stefan.

Charlotte yanked the dagger out sharply and dragged it along his neck, "Come on Ray-Ray, you know it'll be easier to just give in." She pressed slightly as the dagger reached his carotid.

Ray tensed and watched as Charlotte scrunched her nose.

Charlotte ignored Klaus and Stefan as they spoke about Damon chasing Stefan.

"Now, Ray. I am getting irritated and an irritated Original is not a good Original."

Charlotte pulled the dagger from his neck and dug it into his thigh, listening as he howled.

"Fine! Fine, I'll," he panted and winced, shaking his head, "I'll tell you just... just get it out."

She smiled pleasantly and gently pulled the dagger from his leg, patting his cheek with her other hand. "That's the spirit, Ray-Ray! Klaus, wolfie is ready to share with the class."

Klaus appeared next to his sister and smiled, listening intently as Ray described the pack's location and how to get there.

"Very helpful, thank you Ray." He nodded, looking over to his sister. "Well?"

Charlotte looked over to Klaus and narrowed her eyes a bit. "I'll take care of him, we should collect the wolves and get them to Mystic Falls. They will be your first hybrids."

Klaus grinned and nodded his head, "Thank you, sister." He turned and left the building, his grin widening as he reached his car.

Charlotte shook her head and grabbed Ray's neck, snapping it quickly.

 _'The things I do for him.'_

To: Barbie

We will be collecting the pack and then heading back to Mystic.

From: Barbie

Senior Night is going to be in three days

To: Barbie

Good, enjoy your night with Wolf.

From: Barbie

Thank you.

Charlotte walked out of the door and slipped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Stefan will find us at the mountain, I've given him directions." Klaus said, starting the car and racing out of the lot.

"Alright, we need to be back in Mystic Falls in three days."

Klaus hummed an affirmative and Charlotte patted his hand, watching as the road flew by the windshield.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

The car pulled up to the mountain and Charlotte watched as Stefan pushed off of a tree and walked closer to the vehicle.

She and Klaus stepped out of the car and Klaus clapped a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Good man, suppose you've dealt with Damon then?"

Stefan nodded and Charlotte looked into the woods surrounding the mountain. "They're up there, I can smell them."

Klaus looked away from Stefan and looked to his sister. "How will we..."

Charlotte walked over to the trunk and pulled out a sledge hammer. "Follow me in a minute or so, they should all be out by then."

She spun away from the boys and sped into the woods, climbing the mountain quickly and knocking out the werewolves before they had a chance to react.

She stopped in the middle of the camp and knocked the hammer into her palm, listening as her bother and Stefan entered the clearing.

"Well Blondie, looks like you get to have a bit of weightlifting practice." She pulled out her phone and tapped for a moment before looking to Klaus again. "There's a moving truck next to the car, it should be perfect for the wolves. I'll stay in the back with them, you can drive the truck, and Stefan can drive the car."

Klaus blinked before looking over to Stefan and nodding his head to the bodies, "Well, you heard my sister, get to lifting."

Stefan sighed and walked over to the wolves, picking two up and turning around, rushing out of the clearing and back to the car.

"Well, we may get to Mystic a bit early, which means we will have time to put the wolves into the safe house and make sure they can't get out."

Klaus walked over to his sister and stood next to her, watching Stefan re-appear before taking another two wolves and leaving again.

"Two more days?" He asked, not looking away from the bodies.

"Yes, Nik. Two more days, I promise." She spoke softly, "I've already got your first hybrid picked out, he's very eager."

He nodded and let out a breath, shoulders relaxing slightly.

 _'Well, at least I know that he's not as tense this time around. Perhaps this will go smoother.'_

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

The moving truck and the car pulled away from the mountain just as another car pulled up, Damon and Alaric stepping out.

Charlotte crossed her legs at the ankles and grinned as she knew Stefan was too far away to hear his brother.

To: Barbie

Elena is incapacitated?

From: Barbie

She's knocked out right on Wolf's couch, good thing his mom isn't here.

To: Barbie

Well, she was much easier to compel once Wolf switched the vervain with fake herbs.

From: Barbie

Am I to assume you are on your way?

To: Barbie

We'll be there a day early, plenty of time to keep the wolves trapped.

From: Barbie

See you in a day then.

To: Barbie

Indeed

Charlotte watched as the sign sped by and they left Tennessee, breaking the speed limit easily.

 _'Hm, Barbie and Wolf will be leaving soon to Chicago, Hunter and Witch are prepared, the others are ready... I think it's about time to give the Supernatural community an official introduction to Charlotte Mikaelson.'_

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

 _Next Time: Mystic Falls is about to get a very rude wake up call, Charlotte Mikaelson's plan is beginning to gain momentum._


End file.
